<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decem Scio by Aledane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542741">Decem Scio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane'>Aledane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur needs a hug, I love him, M/M, Venec is a top-tier character, a bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dix choses que Vénec sait sur le roi Arthur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Venec/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decem Scio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Les amis, je suis une pute pour ce ship et comme je compte garder la Kaaféshop AU Angst-free, je mets des petits trucs à côté pour faire sortir les feels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vénec ne prétend pas être dans les secrets des grands. Il y participe souvent, soit. Il faut dire que le métier s’y prête pas mal. Ça ne veut pas dire, cependant, qu’il connaît les recoins du cœur de ses partenaires de commerce, encore moins celui du roi.</p>
<p>Mais il y a des choses que Vénec sait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il sait que le meilleur moyen d’évaluer l’ampleur du soutien qu’un peuple porte à son gouvernant est d’écouter les histoires qu’on raconte aux petits enfants, et que quand il s’agit de nommer un roi généreux ou un preux chevalier, le nom d’Arthur est le premier sur toutes les lèvres.</p>
<p>Il sait que le roi n’est pas aussi breton qu’il voudrait l’être, même si ça fait quelques années qu’il a cessé de frissonner au moindre coup de vent. Arthur aime les bains et le soleil, s’habille de rouge chaque jour de l’année et jure en latin quand il se coince les doigts dans une porte.</p>
<p>Il sait que le roi ment quand il dit qu’il ne lui fait pas confiance ‒ Vénec est dans le métier depuis trop longtemps pour ignorer les signes d’un partenaire prêt à vous abandonner et Arthur n’en a jamais montré aucun.</p>
<p>Il sait que le roi a un accent quand il parle, léger, presque imperceptible. Quelque chose dans la courbe de ses “a“ et le tracé de ses “t“ qui évoque à Vénec l’odeur piquante des agrumes et un dédale de murs roses et jaunes. Il se demande si Arthur sait qu’ils ont sans doute grandi à quelques rues l’un de l’autre. (Il en doute.)</p>
<p>Il sait que le roi chante parfois, des comptines pour enfant et des mélodies sirupeuses fredonnées par les lavandières et les filles de cuisine. Elles ont le don de rester en tête, il faut l’avouer ‒ Vénec se surprend à les entonner entre une embuscade et un échange de contrebande. Et si les Sassanides avec qui il fait échange repartent en marmonnant “à la volette“ dans leur turban, ce n’est pas pour le déranger.</p>
<p>Il sait que les mains d’Arthur, cette fois-là, sur la plage, ont laissé sur sa peau des brûlures que les eaux froides de la mer n’ont jamais suffi à noyer.  </p>
<p>Il sait que les maîtresses du roi ont toujours de longs cheveux bruns, ou alors une couronne de boucles blondes. Il sait aussi que c’est peine perdue de chercher les disparus dans des miroirs ‒ et pire encore dans leurs antithèses.</p>
<p>Il sait que les rides de soucis qui creusent le front d’Arthur ne sont pas de celles qui viennent avec l’âge ‒ il les a vues trop souvent sur des marins aux yeux ternes qui se retrouvaient à fixer la mer comme si son immensité pouvait combler le vide en eux.</p>
<p>Il sait qu’Arthur refuse qu’on meure pour lui.</p>
<p>Il sait que certains essayeront quand même.</p>
<p>(et qu’il sera du nombre)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>